Too Little? Too Late?
by Midnight Blue Rose
Summary: Li Syaoran comes back to Tomoeda after six years of training in Hong Kong. Kinomoto Sakura is not too happy about that. Is he too late to gain Sakura’s trust and love again? Is his offer to love her too little for her now? Will he lose it all and go back?
1. Welcome Back Syaoran

isclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. I wish I do but it belong to CLAMP not me.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome Back Syaoran**

At night, a beautiful 16 years old girl sits by the window in her dorm room, with a yellow stuffed animal by her side. She is a high school student and she shares a room with her beloved best friend plus cousin.

Kinomoto Sakura looks out at the dark front lawn of the school and the people walking on it as she heard the door open behind her. She turned her head and her waist-length auburn hair swayed behind her slender back.

She smiled as she saw Daidōji Tomoyo, her best friend plus roommate. The hungry Kero immediately leaped at the huge bag of food Tomoyo kindly brought back for him and ripped the delicious snacks out of it. Sakura laughed happily along with her friend as they watched Kero stuffing all the snacks in his mouth.

Even since Syaoran left to go back to Hong Kong, Sakura has been concentrating on her studying and training with her cards. She became very good at fighting and using magic, just to live up to her name as card captor and mistress of the cards. She trained even though it is not of much help and she did not really need it.

Also she was one of the most popular and attractive girls in school. Her cheerful emerald eyes, stunning face with a smile always, petite figure, silky reddish-brown hair and carefree attitude attracted a lot of friends and boys to fall heads over heels in love with her. She was to die for. (A.N. like a dessert…)

Sakura was a good loyal friend, A-grade determined student (who all the students AND teachers loved), an amazing athlete, the head cheerleader and a very cheery girl. She was all that and she had everything that a girl would want. Only problem is she does not have a boyfriend, actually she is not interested in boys at all.

Tomoyo was also a very popular girl with lots of boys falling for her. Her violet eyes, curly dark purple hair that reached her lower back, her elegant behaviour and her cleverness claimed many boys' hearts. Lots more boys would ask her out if she wasn't taken and it would help if her boyfriend was less protective and possessive.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" said Tomoyo as a great big smile appeared on her face.

"How's your date with Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-chan?" asked Sakura but she already noticed Tomoyo's happy expressions.

"It was very romantic and all. In one word, GREAT!" cried Tomoyo as she fell onto her bed, tired.

Sakura smiled as her friend went through all the details of her splendid date. She truly felt happy for her best friend. She loved Tomoyo as much as she loved herself and want her to be as happy as possible.

* * *

The next morning as Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol enter the classroom. There seemed to be a new boy in class. The boy must be really cute or else he wouldn't be surrounded by girls.

"That aura…where have I felt it before...it can't be him…" thought Sakura.

The boy was introduced as the new transfer student from Hong Kong. He said his name is Li Syaoran as he untangled himself from all the girls when the teacher came in. His gaze was on a special auburn-haired beauty that he saw immediately. Sakura suddenly found her desk very interesting to her.

Syaoran had grown up from the last time they saw each other. He still had the messy chestnut hair but he is taller and handsomer. He was wearing the school uniform, which were white short-sleeved shirt, pale blue pants and blazer with blue shoes.

It appears that Syaoran came back because he really missed Sakura plus company (A.N. poor them, only noted as company). She was seemed to be looking at everywhere except him, which made Syaoran a little sad.

"So cute…" Syaoran thought as he noted that the girl's school uniform looked extra cute on Sakura. The uniform consists of a same white skirt, pale blue pleated skirt and sleeveless pullover with knee-length white socks and blue shoes.

"Why is he here?" she thought. "He can't come back now, I mean after what I did to forget him after _six long years_. This will totally _ruin_ me."

Syaoran thought that Sakura has grown more beautiful and cute. "She still has those sparkling emerald eyes." he said to himself. "She looks so thin and slender. Well, she has kept a good shape over the year."

Tomoyo and Eriol smirked at each other and Eriol calls for his 'cute little descendant' to sit with them. Syaoran was suddenly very nervous and wondering if Sakura still like him. Sakura, who sat next to Tomoyo, who sat next to Eriol, kept her head down as he sat beside Eriol.

During class, Sakura kept her head plus eyes to the board and her book only, while Syaoran can't keep his eyes off her. He didn't really notice all the girls staring at him dreamily or the boys glancing often at Sakura with her oblivious to the whole situation.

After class, Sakura rushed straight out and Syaoran didn't even get a chance to talk to her. He was surrounded by girls asking him questions and talking about themselves. Afterwards, he had a hand full of paper with telephone number on them. Even so he could see that Sakura didn't really want to talk to him. He wandered why but believed it was just him thinking too much.

Tomoyo sighed and leaned against Eriol. He looked at his girlfriend and kissed her on the forehead then whispered "Aren't you going to do something about it?"

Tomoyo looked at him and thought for a moment thinking of a plan. A light bulb lighted up in her head, she smirked and told her boyfriend her plan. After hearing the plan, Eriol grinned slyly and nodded.

"Very classic," he said. "But genius nevertheless."

* * *

It is lunch time and Syaoran still hasn't talked to Sakura or at least hasn't got a chance to…HE was surrounded by girls and SHE was more or less surrounded by boys and her friends.

"After I went through all that," Syaoran muttered angrily to himself. "I just can't talk to her with all these people around. I just want to tell her how important she is to me! Why is it so hard to find a time to talk to her?"

Every time Syaoran saw Sakura, she was either busy or with someone talking or doing something. Little did he know that Sakura did her best to avoid him for the day and not to look at him. Sakura was already very tired from the day of avoiding him.

Sakura leaned onto her desk. Slowly, she fell asleep on the desk and sleep peacefully as a huge shadow casts over her.

* * *

_ "Mother!!" yelled an 11 years old Li Syaoran. "Why can't I go back to Japan? I want to be with my friends and Sakura!"_

_"Oh really now," said Li Yelan. "But you are a very important person to our clan. Li clan depends on you as the next leader after me. You are to train under you become fitted for the position then you can do whatever you want. Be it to see _your_ Sakura or to go marry Meiling or whoever is good, just finish your training first!"_

_Syaoran blushed as his mother said '…_your_ Sakura…' "I will not go and marry Meiling," he yelled as he thought about Sakura and her ever so gentle face plus __behaviour__. "I will do my best and train until the whole clan thinks I am good enough to become do what I want."_

_"Yes, yes" said Yelan ever so calmly. "You will need to train both physically and mentally. Be quick on your feet and know everything about anything. Be fit, creative, smart, social and more…"_

_"Mother, mother, mother" Syaoran interrupted. "I get it, no need to continue on."_

_"That is no way to talk to your mother," Yelan lectured. "But I am very glad then you know your responsibilities and what you have to do."_

_For the next five years, he trained and trained for the title of the leader of Li clan and boss of the Li Company. Not only that but, even after he was dead tired from training, he still had to learn about the Li companies and the everyday normal subjects only harder._

_Luckily, these five years' work didn't go unnoticed. After five years, the elders saw that he was good enough and his hard work has paid off, for all the Li clan agreed with him being their leader._

_Now he is in Japan to try to get his beloved to become his wife, because the elders said the clan leader needs a wife to help him with his duties. If he can't get a wife of his own choice or his choice isn't appropriate, then he will have to marry Meiling. Sakura however was an appropriate choice because she is the card mistress._

* * *

Syaoran quietly removed the auburn hair covering Sakura's eyes. He sat next to her silently as she snoozed away. He watched her as if her face was the most interesting thing in the whole wide world.

* * *

This is my first fan fiction. I hope you liked it! Please review it to tell me if you liked it or not. I will take your suggestions. Thanks!

P.S I appreciate all of you reading this.


	2. Sakura's Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. I wish I do but it belong to CLAMP not me.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sakura's Past**

Syaoran waited for Sakura to wake up but Sakura was in a deep sleep. He waited and waited but she won't wake up. He thought of an idea to let her sleep more comfortably.

Syaoran lifted her up into his arms. He walked slowly up to his dorm room with everyone watching him. Girls were burning with jealousy, gossiping and wishing that they were Sakura. Boys however wish they were Syaoran carrying the beautiful girl in their arm and making others jealous. Whatever the audiences think they can't change the fact that Syaoran is carrying Sakura in his arms right now.

He walked slowly to not wake Sakura up from her peaceful slumbering. She however did not even noticed being lifted up while she dreamt about her past years without Syaoran and what had happened to her. Syaoran took her to his room and laid her on his bed. (A.N. for you perverts out there, NOT WHAT YOU ARE THINKING. OK? PLAIN SLEEPING! GET IT? :P)

* * *

_Sakura cried as she watched the __aeroplane__ with Syaoran in it flying away. She fell to the floor as her knees could no longer support her. Tomoyo and Touya rushed to the sight of Sakura kneeling on the floor, sobbing, and took her home._

_For the next few days, Sakura could hardly eat anything or let alone leave her bed. Her family and friends tried and tried to cheer her up but no one could. _

_Kero tried the hardest for he was with his mistress always and he did not like her unhappy and upset for the Chinese gaki. He wished to see her happy face once again, same as everyone else around her. Even Yue hanged around her for he had always seen his mistress as carefree and cheerful and nothing else._

_Sakura grieved over Syaoran leaving for Hong Kong. She did not notice her relatives being in a depressed state like her for the first few months. Eventually, she did notice and she knows she needs to cheer up. It took her a lot of strength to forget Syaoran and be cheerful again. It was achieved though by Kero constantly flying over her and comforting her plus her friends comforting her. He stayed by her side, not eating his __favourite__ sweets and even not playing his beloved video games._

_Kero often told her "Who cares about that _gaki_? He was blind not to see you and be with you. You have_ me_ and that's better than _anything else_…_except_ sweets and video games maybe." Sakura would then laughed at him and tell him that he is silly. When that happen Kero would pout and argue back about how _true_ it is._

_She slowly recovered after a year back to her cheery self. However, there will always be a hole in her heart, a sad memory to her otherwise happy life._

_After she recovered, Tomoyo knew it was impossible for her to replace Syaoran no matter what. She knew that Sakura would never think of her as more then a friend. That was when Eriol came back and asked her to date him for he had always thought she was beautiful and had personalities similar to his, which is apparently always scheming and somewhat evil and cunning._

_Sakura often helped the couple to get over fights and quarrels. They truly thanked her for it as well. Sakura didn't want another couple breaking up, like the chance she had to confess to Syaoran that has appeared and passed her by. She never wanted to remember that ever again or experience that again either._

_ They knew she needed something to take her mind off Syaoran. Eriol then suggested that she trained with her cards like he did when he was Clow Reed and was bored. Tomoyo also thought it was a good idea to improve in her school subjects as well as Sakura was always having problems with Mathematic._

_Eventually, Sakura accepted their suggestion and paid more of her attention to school subjects, especially Mathematic, and training with her cards, magic (like spells, without her cards) and fight skills (martial arts). It did help and Sakura started to rethink her situation as being not as bad as it was. She even thought that it was somehow better than before._

_Five years after Syaoran left, Sakura's father decide to go to Egypt and other ancient places to __extend__ his work and knowledge. Meanwhile, Touya and Yukito moved together to Tokyo to open a café like Yukito always wanted. If Yukito was going then of course Touya would leave together with his best friend as Yukito asked. Touya and their father know that Sakura was going to be alright._

_That left Sakura all alone but she was already a high school student which meant she can live in the school dormitory. Tomoyo and Eriol followed her without a doubt so Sakura was not really alone. Plus she receives numerous amounts of letters and packages from her father, her brother and Yukito every month. She has a busy time replying to them as well, those keep her mind off things and make her happier._

_She was soon not thinking about Syaoran that much. She now believed that even if he came back now, she would not feel anything for him and if she still did, then he would ruin her life and everything she worked for while he was back in Hong Kong. She did not want him to be back here like she did until approximately four years ago. She did not loath him for what he did but he just brings back sad memories of not being wanted._

* * *

Sakura woke up to find herself on a bed in a room, not hunched over a desk in one of the classrooms like she left herself. She slowly sat up and looked around her. She gasped but threw her hands over her mouth soon after.

Syaoran slept leaning over the side of his bed where he put Sakura before. He tried to wait until Sakura wakes up to talk to her but had fallen asleep after a while. He just felt so comfortable next to Sakura again, the real one too, not an imagery one. He was also too sleepy from having girls grabbing onto him in the school and even outside school.

Sakura looked at him thoughtfully and thought about what she should do. "Should I wait for him to get up and thank him for carrying me to a comfortable sleeping place? Or should I just leave him be and pretend that this never happened?"

She slowly got off the bed and crept to the door. Then she opened the door and got out without a sound and without Syaoran waking up and discovering her escaping. She left the room leaving him in there dreaming about her. That was her decision, to leave it be.

* * *

Syaoran woke up to the sound of his roommate calling him. "Syaoran!" called Brandon "Wake up, Syaoran! Get out of dream land and into the real world."

"Shut up! Go away! You are annoying me!" yelled a sleepy Syaoran.

"Hey," joked Brandon. "Here I thought you were dead, my dearest friend. How you doing? All of us heard that you carried the school's most popular girl, Kinomoto Sakura. Here for less than a week and you are already famous. Anyways, so…how did it go with Kinomoto-san?"

"Oh my god," said Syaoran. "Now that you mentioned it, where is she? She was just on my bed a second ago."

"On your… bed?" asked Brandon questioningly.

"Hey, not what you are thinking, you pervert." Syaoran tells Brandon disgustedly. "She was asleep on a desk and I carried her to my bed and fell asleep leaning over the bed. And that was all."

"Oh reaaaaaaally now?" cried Brandon in a funny voice.

"Yes really." Syaoran told him immediately.

Syaoran wondered why she left so suddenly and why didn't she wait for him to get up so he could finally talk to her.

Brandon, on the other hand, kept annoying him which, in turn, wrecked Syaoran's concentration of thinking about why Sakura would leave without telling him. Not that Syaoran liked this distraction…

* * *

Sakura sighed as she sat down on her bed, thinking about what had happen and wondered why Syaoran would do that. She didn't like it one bit anymore. It will just wreck her determination about not falling in love again yet, particularly Syaoran.

* * *

A.N. For these of you who are reading this, hello, thank you for reading my second chapter. I wish no more than for you to try to write a review, but it doesn't matter if you don't wish to. Sorry for uploading so late, there were heaps of assignments to do.

P.S HONTO NI GOMEN NASAI. Truly sorry if I had spelling mistakes. I tried my best to correct them and I will pay even more attention now.:'(


	3. Tomoyo's Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. I wish I do but it belong to CLAMP not me.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Tomoyo's Plan in Action**

The sun slowly rises over the horizon, peeking out at the peaceful residents of Tomoeda. It always wakes up these deep in sleep as it rests on the blue sky.

In one room of the Tomoeda High School dorm, a girl with long messy auburn hair wakes up to the sun in her eye and her best friend shouting "Oh my god, Sakura-chan, if you don't wake up now you are going to be late cause I am soooo NOT waiting for you!!"

Upon hearing this, the girl jumps up from her bed and starts running around the room. The violet-eyed girl glanced at the clock and watches patiently at Sakura to get ready.

Finally, after five minutes, Sakura got ready and ran out the door, calling "Tomoyo-chan, hurry up, I am faster than you!!"

"Sakura-chan, you are not very kind to me, after all I am the person who was kind enough to wake you up." Tomoyo choked out, running after the girl to the cafeteria where they have breakfast. They turned a corner. And bumped into a boy.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the dorm, a messy chestnut-haired boy walks calmly down to the cafeteria with his overactive roommate by his side talking about everything.

They turned around a corner when all of a sudden a blur crashes into them and starts falling down. Syaoran, of course, catches the blur before it falls down.

The blur turned out to be a girl.

"I'm so sorry for crashing into you." the girl said after looking at Syaoran.

"Hey, aren't you Claire Linton?" (A.N. HAHAHA…you thought it was Sakura, didn't you? Tricked ya!! Sorry to laugh if you haven't been tricked.) Brandon points out. "You are…uh…uh the most…uh…cough sluttish girl in school."

"What? Stop coughing." Claire told Brandon, staring at him and narrowing her eyes.

However, Syaoran who was standing next to Brandon heard him loud and clear.

"Never mind," Brandon said back. "Pretend I didn't say anything." He looked at Syaoran and his instincts told him that Syaoran heard what he said. The action of Syaoran letting go of her immediately, showed this.

Syaoran knew that if he was seen with her, then Sakura might have a misunderstanding of him being a playboy. That, he definitely does NOT want.

"Anyways, what's your name?" Claire asks Syaoran, looking at him flirtatiously. "I haven't seen you around before. You're new, right? In that case, I'm so pleased to meet you."

"Yeah, yeah, pleased to meet you too, so bye." said Syaoran hurriedly. Walking away quickly, Syaoran felt Claire's gaze on him and feels that he should be avoiding as much as possible from now on. Brandon followed him.

"Hey you, yea you bitch, Claire," some girl exclaiming angrily comes running towards Claire. "You stole my best friend's boyfriend and also TRIED to do that to my boyfriend. How are you going to explain that?"

Upon hearing this, Brandon drags Syaoran back to look at what the girls are doing to Claire. The girls did not care about their presences.

"It is not my fault if they come to me themselves," stated Claire, looking at her manicured nails and not looking at the girls. "They just said their girlfriends are not fun to be around and they want excitement so they came to me. I am not the one suggesting all this."

"Don't lie, we saw you looking at our boyfriends seductively and licking your lips and all these disgusting stuff, slut." cried the girl. "And then you act like you don't have a part in all that, seducing and things."

"Hey, now, don't call people names." Claire lectured them. "It is very rude, you know."

"And why the hell do we even need to be POLITE at someone like YOU?" explained the girl. "You stole our boyfriend and that's polite? You should be like Sakura-chan if you want to be respected or something. Sakura-chan is the kindest and gentlest person in the world. She might be a klutz sometimes but she is very talented and smart. No matter, talking to YOU about her is useless. Comparing YOU to HER is also useless because you are nothing, absolutely nothing, like her."

"My god, stop talking about that teacher's pet." argued Claire causally. "I can so do what she is doing but I just don't want to. She is such a stupid person and too soft. Using her as a role model is also USELESS!"

"Oh so, you think you can be as good as Sakura-chan?" replied the girl. "I bet you can't even last a day without sleeping with a boy you slut."

"Oh but I BET that Kinomoto may have slept with hundreds of boys in secret so no one thinks bad of her unlike me who don't care." announced Claire.

That fake announcement by Claire made Syaoran's blood boil to over 100°C while Brandon is deeply interested in their conservation.

"Yuk…don't you even try to put Sakura-chan into the same category as you, slut." declared the girl. "She is the nicest person ever." At this, Syaoran clamed down a little.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever!" Claire rolled her eyes.

"Hey, cut that out girls," said Syaoran coldly. "We are supposed to go to the cafeteria to get breakfast."

"Yes, exactly, I am busy," stated Claire, thinking Syaoran was helping her. Also that he maybe likes her. "Goodbye AND don't annoy me ever again." With that, she walked away, smirking.

"Are you her boyfriend?" the girl spitted out with disgust.

"Hell no," Syaoran shook his head. "She was just too annoying."

"Oh ok…" smiled the girl. "What's your name? I am Mihara Chiharu. This is Yanagisawa Naoko."

"Chiharu-san and Naoko-san," Syaoran introduced himself. "Don't you remember me? I'm Li Syaoran. You know from when we were in elementary school? Here is Brandon Nordell. Anyway we got to go to the cafeteria since we didn't have breakfast yet." He walked away dragging Brandon away down the stairs.

"Wow," exclaimed Naoko. "He is kind of good looking. I didn't remember him at first and now that he mentioned it, he does look like Syaoran-kun from when we were ten."

"Yeah," agreed Chiharu. "He looks really different from when he was ten. Wonder if Sakura-chan met him already?"

"I don't know," returned Naoko. "If Sakura-chan did, she would have told us though."

"Never mind, let's go to have breakfast." invited Chiharu. "And you should forget about that cheater, you deserve better!"

With that, they went to have some breakfast and to regain the energy lost having that argument with Claire.

* * *

Sakura walked into the cafeteria with Tomoyo and her boyfriend Eriol in tow. They bumped into him as they turned round a corner. He then caught them both before they fell down. They giggled at their silliness and all went to the cafeteria.

Tomoyo and Eriol had a plan today, that was very classic and would be very…as Tomoyo would say…KAWAII! Their plan would be soon.

Sakura skipped cheerfully to the breakfast buffet table. She got all her food and went to sit with all her friends and classmates. Tomoyo and Eriol were behind her, they smirked at her in unison. These who managed to get a glance at their short smirk, shudder as it sent a chill down their spine.

Being totally oblivious as always, Sakura took no notice of the smirking couple or the shudder her friends were having. She just thought of it as a cool wind passing by.

* * *

The day went on very normally, except the part where Tomoyo and Eriol were continually smirking, which was indeed frightening and horrible to anyone's eyes. Although seeing the two masterminds like this, Sakura ignored their smirks and went on as normally as she could with these terrible smirks.

After school, Tomoyo told Sakura to wait for her and Eriol outside the school gates when they go to her locker.

As dense as Sakura is, she though they were going to …uh…do couples' stuff and things. Sakura, being such a good friend, made fun out of her but said yes nevertheless. She thought it was just for them to be alone but boy was she half wrong.

* * *

On the other end, Eriol asked Syaoran if he wanted to talk to Sakura. Syaoran, of course, said yes. Eriol then told him that Sakura wanted to meet him. He informed that the meeting place was at the school gates and it was going to be now, after school.

Syaoran looked at him, unsure, when Eriol gave him a confident smile…more like an evil smirk. Syaoran sighed; he was going to check it out anyways. He said bye to Eriol and made his way to the front gate.

* * *

Sakura made it to the front gate without much trouble as did Syaoran.

"Hey, Sakura," called out Syaoran.

"Hoe…" Sakura asked. "Who's calling me?"

"Syaoran." answered Syaoran.

"Eh…" questioned Sakura. "Li-kun?"

"Call me Syaoran like before," corrected Syaoran. "Eriol said you wanted to talk to me and I have something to say to you as well."

Sakura was going to say that she was only waiting for Tomoyo and Eriol and she didn't call for him, but she wanted to hear what he had to say. It might be of some importance, you never know. So she said "What is it?"

"Well," said Syaoran. "Since you called me here, why don't you say what you have to say first?"

"Uh." muttered Sakura. "I didn't call you here, Syaoran-kun. I am just waiting for Tomoyo and Eriol because they went to her locker."

"Oh…that must mean they tricked us! Eriol told me that you wanted to meet me at the school gates! I knew something was wrong."

"I am sorry, but if you don't have anything to say that I must go now to do my homework."

"Wait…I just wanted you to know that I left six years ago because…"

"No…I don't need to know…it is ok…I…eh…have to go now."

"No…wait…I just want you to know I came back because of you…"

Sakura blushed and said. "I am going now, bye-bye." She then ran away to the safety of her dorm room and planned to get Tomoyo and Eriol to explain themselves.

Syaoran looked at her disappearing petite figure and sighed very loudly. He was about to turn away…until he heard some giggling and chuckling coming from a bush.

'Wait a second…bushes don't giggle or chuckle? That sound like Tomoyo and Eriol!" Syaoran thought as he chased the two out of the bush.

"OHOHOHOHOHO!!" squealed Tomoyo. "I have got a KAWAII video of you and Sakura!! Yahoo!"

"Nice job," laughed Eriol. "Of SCARING her AWAY that is. Syao-chan, you really need to think about what you are saying!" Syaoran got mad and started chasing Eriol around with Tomoyo videoing them.

In the end, Eriol and Tomoyo ran away safely from the huffing Syaoran.

* * *

A.N. Did you like this chapter? I am sorry for updating other fan fictions story before this one! I really am sorry!


	4. Success!

Disclaimer: I never owned Card Captor Sakura…never had and never will.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Success!**

"So, ne, ne, what's your plan?"

"Why would I be telling you?"

She pouted. "I'm your girlfriend for crying out loud."

"So what? Who know if you're not going to steal my plan from me?"

Her eyes started getting teary. "…I would never ever do that."

He got uneasy. "Okay, okay, don't cry! At least…I would let you film this!"

Her eyes lost the mist and it sparkled like an amethyst. "Thank you so much!" She jumped on him and kissed him.

"So let's get this plan in session, shall we, my lady?"

"But I don't know the plan!"

"You get to FILM IT!!! And that's what you do."

"Okay, as long as kawaii scenes are a part of it…AND that I get to make them costumes!"

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yes, you can make their outfit. Of course there is what you call a 'kawaii'. After all, everything they do, no matter if they are together or alone, you always think they're all 'kawaii'."

"Only because they are!"

"Let's just go…"

"Yes, let's."

They walked out from behind a bush, where they had secretly discussed about THE PLAN…

* * *

Sakura sat on her favourite tree in the schoolyard after school. She had been yelling at Eriol and Tomoyo a lot for what happened with Syaoran. She needed some relaxing time ALONE…or hiding from Eriol and Tomoyo, who still have evil looks on their faces.

She leaned against the tree trunk and sighed contently as a soft breeze past through. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the excellent weather and the birds singing, carefree.

Suddenly there was a rustle behind her on the ground. Syaoran came into view. He looked up and saw Sakura, peering down at him. She looked as if she was about to escape down the tree and run away. He sighed deeply and sat down on the ground.

"Sakura-chan," he started. "I know you're angry at me for leaving you…and not communicating with you…I couldn't because the elders prohibited it…they said it would distract me."

Sakura leaned against the tree trunk again; knowing that Syaoran is not going to stop if she wants to run away…it was too comfortable a spot to run away from at the moment.

"If we can," he continued. "Can we at least be friends again?"

Somehow, she felt an ache somewhere in her heart hearing the word "friend". Of course, she knew that she still loved him, even for the tiniest bit of attraction and adoration. She is trying to stop these feelings though…it only made her upset and depressed if anything were to happen to them when they are together. Things like the elders not agreeing with her relationship, and Touya trying to kill Syaoran, they're going to absolutely devastate her.

"Sure…" Sakura replied, feeling a bit unsure. Although she did not want to be any closer to him, she was not mean enough to reject a person who wants to be friends with her.

Syaoran grinned, hearing her answer made him want to laugh delightedly. He could work from being her friend to boyfriend. It would be easier than her ignoring and fleeing from him every time he came near. The two friends sat there, relaxing and enjoying the closeness of each other's aura.

"Syaoran!" a female voice screeched loudly. "There you are. I've been looking all over for you."

"What is it?" Syaoran asked tiredly and annoyed, since the time with Sakura being interrupted. Sakura spied on them as Syaoran and Claire talked.

"I want you to come with me to a date! I know you really want it!"

"Uh…are you sure you're not confusing me with another guy?"

"NO, Li Syaoran, how could you say such a thing?" Claire pouted her thickly painted lips, not at all looking inviting to Syaoran, who would only be moved by Sakura's pout. (A.N. Sigh~ So cute! Isn't it?)

"Uh…I don't like you at all!"

"You are such a bad boy!" Claire giggled, quite evilly might I add. "Playing hard to get when it's obvious that you like me? Are you feeling morally wounded because I asked you? If you want, you can ignore my earlier statement and ask me for a date."

"All I want is to ignore your earlier statement and also your existence."

"That was a mean thing to say, Li-kun." Sakura slipped down from the tree, calmly dusting herself off. She really needed to go because Tomoyo needed her for something.

"Oh, Kinomoto." Claire said coldly. "Feeling jealous, are you? That I got a man and a fine one at that, a fine looking butt too." A flirtatious glance was sent at Syaoran and his "fine-looking butt".

"Nope," Sakura smiled composedly. "I just happened to be on the tree before you came. I'll be going now."

"Slut," Claire whispered under her breathe, still making sure that it was loud enough to be heard by everyone there.

"Hey, watch what you're saying." Syaoran warned as Sakura just kept walking elegantly back towards the dorms.

"Why are you defending her?!?" Claire screamed hoarsely. "She's nothing."

"No, you're nothing. She's the girl I love." Syaoran declared. 'Shoot, did I just say that out loud and with Sakura here?'

Sakura bolted towards the dorms, right after he said that. Syaoran slapped his own forehead. 'Darn it!'

Claire smirked and purred, "Looks like your girl aren't all that keen…but I am…"

Syaoran gagged and hissed dangerously, "Please go away, so that I never see your thick make-up and plastic surgery face again. I don't care if you mess with someone else, but if you mess with my friends or me, I'll give you hell. Make you wish you were never born."

Claire whimpered at the intimidating look on Syaoran's face and scampered off. 'Guess the elder's training sessions really works…lesson number one hundred and forty-seven, how to intimidate other businessmen and/or annoying people. Ah, the first time I felt thankful for the lessons.' Syaoran thought, smiling wryly. 'Now all I need is a lesson never taught but should be, how to make amends with a female, especially one you love.'

* * *

Sakura's mind repeatedly reviewed the scene where Syaoran had declared, "She's the girl I love." She blushed a slight pink and daydreamed once again as Tomoyo fitted another outfit for her. She did not even get why Tomoyo was making an outfit even though there was no major special events going on until the end of the school year.

Tomoyo squealed, "You look so cute!"

Sakura looked down at herself. 'No bad,' she thought. It was a white tank top with a nice big light pink ribbon bow at the top and cherry blossom designs at the hem, which is the bottom. She also wore white tights, down to about six inches below her knee, with a light pink short ruffled skirt with slits at the side. 'Easy to move in, not too revealing and embarrassing,' On her feet, Tomoyo made her wear a light pink and white joggers. Tomoyo tied her long hair up into a ponytail with a light pink and a white ribbon twisted together.

"Why am I all dressed up?" Sakura interrogated her dear old friend. "Are you setting me up for something again?"

"No, no, no." Tomoyo went, "I wanted us to go and do something together and maybe meet a few hot guys." She tried to smile innocently.

"Um…Tomoyo-chan, you have a boyfriend and you love him very much still at the moment I can see…"

"Oh yes, I love him very much," Tomoyo was quite nervous this time around for some reason. "Maybe the three of us could do something together?"

"Not a chance," Sakura shook her head. Suddenly she felt a flare of magic in the air; it was familiar but yet not. It gave her a bad feeling though. She rushed outside to find out what was wrong, leaving Tomoyo behind smiling evilly.

What she saw surprised her; it was a lady. She had deathly silver skin. Her short bob-like hair was silver. Her dress and tights were silver. Her long boots were silver. Even her eyes were a silvery grey colour. She had this frightening silver aura about her. (A.N. XD, So many 'silver's! I create a random evil character! Sorry if I'm too boring! XD I really like using XD too!)

Syaoran ran behind her and he stared gaping at the lady as Sakura did, although he stole a few glances at the cute outfit Sakura was wearing as well...

They were briefly aware that the lady was slowly striding towards them, and starting to pull out a long katana from her sliver belt with a silver sheath. To be sure, she looked like a Clow, or Sakura, card.

Suddenly, the lady jumped towards them. With lightning reflexes, Syaoran called out his sword and blocked the attack. Meanwhile, Sakura summoned her trusty star staff and the sword card. She jabbed it at the lady's back.

With her other hand, the lady pulled out an 8-inches long dagger and defend herself from Sakura's blow. In sync, Sakura and Syaoran swung their swords to the lady's sides. The lady swung both of her blades and Sakura and Syaoran were pushed back by a strong force.

Landing perfectly, they watched the lady with careful eyes. "My, my, card mistress and leader-in-training of the Li clan. What a surprise to see you here, and together!"

"Who are you?" Sakura asked quietly, still on alert.

"Me? My name is Yin." She smiled; it was a hollow smile that sent a chill up Sakura and Syaoran's spines.

"Why are you here?"

"No reason. Even if I did, I would not be telling you."

"Why are you attacking us then?"

"Because I like to." Her hollow smile turned into a lethal smirk, as she jumped towards them bringing her katana down on Syaoran's head.

Syaoran brought his sword up to block her hit, while Yin reinforced her katana by pushing her dagger on the blade. Sakura swung into action, at the sight of Syaoran straining, and tried to slash Yin's unprotected back. Somehow, Yin noticed and flipped away at the last moment.

Syaoran huffed and continued the fight by jabbing his sword in Yin's direction, aiming for her stomach. Meanwhile, Sakura called out, "Woody, constrain her." Syaoran bounced back to Sakura. Vines shot up from the ground and tied Yin down and restrained her for a few moments before they were burn to the ground by Yin's red-hot body.

"Watery, Windy, cool her down for Woody." This time, Yin was hit with a blast of water and wind combined. A veil of stream was created around her, but Sakura and Syaoran could faintly see her slashing the vines down before they can wrap themselves around her.

Abruptly the figure leaped at them again with swords and limbs flying. Sakura and Syaoran blocked them all and tried to strike back.

"Two against one, aw, a little unfair, isn't it?" Yin said in a "boohoo" voice.

"Human against whatever you are. A little unfair?" Syaoran mocked her.

They continued to swap blows, and Sakura used little magic tricks to try and distract Yin as well. Soon after, Sakura and Syaoran were already huffing and tired. Yet Yin seemed to be as calm and full of confidence as she first started. However they kept on fighting.

Yin swept a blow to Sakura which she blocked, although exhausted. All of a sudden, Sakura was thrown backwards into the air by Yin's unexpectedly strong force.

Syaoran looked over at where Sakura land worriedly. Big mistake. Yin took this time to land a hit on Syaoran's chest, since his sword was positioned over his stomach. A large deep red gash appeared. Syaoran's clothes soon became stained with red blood, as he fell down on the grass, still.

Sakura stared at Syaoran, from where she landed, wide-eyed.

"Hmm, he is easily distracted. What an easy kill." Yin bragged.

"You…you…murderer!" Sakura yelled angrily. Yin sighed as if Sakura was a child who was taught something a few times yet never remembered it.

Sakura, fuelled by anger and frustration now, bounded towards Yin and tried to hack at her with the sword. No success however, as Yin parried all her attempts and Sakura's anger only built up.

"What are you anyways?"

"Me? I am a doll. My life was given to me by my creator. I can do a few magic tricks though." Yin told her, but her eyes mocked Sakura as it clearly stated that no matter what Sakura knew about her, she would still be not able to defeat her.

Out of the blue, Sakura's mind clicked, 'Yin, means silver. Maybe she's a doll made from silver!' Slowly, a plan formulated in Sakura's brain.

She flipped back away from Yin and called, "Earthy, trap her." The earth shot up to grab hold of Yin's arms.

"Can't you see? You can't cut me. I am indestructible!" Yin laughed as she thought Sakura was going to kill her with her sword.

"I need not to cut you. Firey and Thunder, strike and burn her!" A bolt of thunder and a burst of flames engulfed Yin, as she slowly but surely started to melt. (A.N. I don't know any other reasonable way of killing indestructible dolls!...maybe I shouldn't have make her indestructible...)

"No! I am impossible to destroy!" Yin tried to call on a water spell, but it was unachievable to overpower two Sakura cards and the card mistress's magic, especially with a simple water spell.

Sakura smiled grimly as she looked at the puddle of molten silver on the grass, burning them. "Erase, get rid of this puddle." The puddle disappeared.

"Syaoran!" Sakura cried as she kneeled down next to Syaoran and rested his head in her lap. "Please don't die!" She whispered a healing spell on Syaoran, but the blood loss was too much, even as the wound closed up, Syaoran remained unconscious.

Sakura started to sob in his chest, "I'm sorry! It was all my fault! I shouldn't have ran away, when you told me I was the girl you loved! I should have fought better and avoided distracting you!" She started to hit him on his arm and wept, "You shouldn't have been worried about me! I'm so useless! You idiot! You can't leave me again! Okay, okay, I'm sorry I ignored when you told me you loved me! I love you too! Please wake up!"

"Ow…" Syaoran murmured and swiftly leaned in to whisper in Sakura's ear. "Hey, I'm not dead yet! But do you mean it?"

Sakura snapped up straight. Syaoran's heart ache seeing the pitiful state Sakura was in; there were trails of tears down her cheeks from her wide emerald eyes. "You mean…you…you…weren't dead! You tricked me! And I was so worried about you! I hate you!" Sakura started to cry again.

Syaoran worriedly and quickly sat up and pulled Sakura into his lap. "I'm sorry! I only woke up when you said "I love you too"! Please don't be angry!" Syaoran wiped away her tears with a finger gently. Sakura kept looking down.

Syaoran raked his poor old mind for a method to make her not ignore him. He lifted her chin with his hand. The method he thought up disappeared as he gazed into her beautiful eyes. He instinctively kissed on her sweet lips.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, as Syaoran kissed her. Her eyes slowly closed themselves and she started to enjoy her first kiss.

Syaoran was almost ecstatic when Sakura accepted his kiss and gradually put her arms around his neck. He pulled her into him as he wrapped his strong arms around her small waist.

"Am I forgiven now?" Syaoran asked, after they parted for air. His arms were still keeping Sakura in place; therefore her arms were still around his neck.

"…" Sakura tried to look down to hide her flushed face, but it was hard to do so as Syaoran held her body as close to him as he could.

"I love you." confessed Syaoran quietly, nuzzling his nose into Sakura's neck.

A moment later, "I love you too." was barely heard from the rosy-faced Sakura. As quick as lightning, Syaoran kissed her again.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" was heard from a bush behind them. "I caught their confession and first kiss! You are absolutely the best!"

A chuckle then a, "I know…but I didn't expect Yin to hurt my dear little descendent that much!"

Sakura and Sakura stiffened and slowly separated. "Do you hear that?" she whispered in his ear, quietly, looking as if she was telling Syaoran sweet nothings.

Syaoran squirmed as he felt Sakura's breath on his ear. After he recovered, he asked, "So, what should we do?"

Sakura grinned, sweet, sweet revenge it shall be. "Woody, capture the people in the bush." She murmured inaudibly.

"Shoot!" was the only word before the sound of vines whipping up and tightening on something, or someone in this case.

"So, what did you say just then, Eriol?" Sakura calmly said, as she got up and walked over to the bush with Syaoran in tow.

"Uh…" Eriol was wrapped from neck to toe with vines; luckily Woody was kind enough to avoid his head. On the other hand, Tomoyo, who was besides him, had only vines around her ankles and wrist, video recorder in hand.

Syaoran reached for the video recorder, fighting for it from Tomoyo for a full minute. Taking out the tape, he threw it to the ground and stomped on it.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Tomoyo screamed as if she was in torture…well actually she is in mental torture…

Sakura reached for Eriol's face, slowly touching it. "Now, now, now, what do we do to you?"

After watching Tomoyo, Eriol shook his head fearfully and hysterically. "No, no, no, no, no!"

"Let me." Syaoran offered gentlemanly to Sakura, bowing. Eriol's eyes widened to an unthinkable size.

"Shoot! No, no, nooooooooooo!" Eriol shouted like a girl, except hoarser.

Syaoran grinned maniacally and said, "Lightning, come forth!" before a zap of lightning struck the immobile reincarnation of Clow Reed. His normally tidy midnight blue hair was shocked into an afro. He was covered in black soot as he fell in shock.

"Nice," Sakura complimented Syaoran and Eriol's new hairstyle before checking Eriol's pulse. "Still alive."

"I didn't expect my lightning to NOT hurt my not so dear reincarnation of an ancestor." Syaoran mocked. He took Sakura's hand and lead them away to somewhere more PRIVATE.

"At least, I got Eriol to use his magic to copy the tape. But the original is always the best quality!" Tomoyo whined, as Eriol, still on the ground, twitched.

* * *

A.N. I finished this story so I can stop worrying about it! I dislike authors who leave stories unfinished, I know it's not their fault, but it makes me really upset. Therefore I don't want to do that. Hope you readers (if anyone is still reading...) like this ending and try your best to review please! Advice on writing very appreciated! Tell me about the ending! Thanks!!!


End file.
